Full of Story--Kind of
by Nuju Jomblo
Summary: Menceritakan cerita, genre, dan pairing yang berbeda tiap babnya dengan sentuhan sentuhan humor ala Jomblo. /AU/


Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Full of Story─Kind of © Nuju Jomblo

Warning : _AU_, _OoC_, _Typos, etc._

Note : fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata, saya tak mengambil keuntungan materi dalam pembuatan fiksi ini. Untuk chapter ini adalah prolog dari cerita Menginap!.

.

.

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_._

_Full of Story__Kind of_

_Chapter 1: Rumah _

_._

*Zombloooh*

.

"Teman-temanku akan menginap esok malam. Sebagai gantinya kami yang akan memasak makan malam." Mikasa membuka mulutnya, memulai percakapan. Dua sosok laki-laki di depannya memerhatikan dengan serius. Ini adalah malam yang biasa dipakai mereka untuk mengobrol bersama ataupun sekadar untuk main Uno sebagai cara mendekatkan diri satu sama lain. Sama seperti keluarga yang lain tapi hanya lebih _ekstra _dengan taburan _sprinkle _di atasnya.

Sudah 1 tahun Mikasa pindah ke rumah ini meninggalkan desanya untuk bersekolah di kota, atau lebih tepatnya caranya untuk lebih dekat dengan sang pujaan hati ─Eren. Siapa sangka ternyata rumah ini ditinggali oleh dua makhluk yang selalu membuatnya naik darah. Tapi walaupun begitu ia juga kadang merasa teraneh-aneh, ketika dia satu-satunya perempuan di sini, kemampuan memasaknya tetap dikalahkan oleh paman eksentriknya itu sama halnya dengan kegiatan bersih-bersih yang selalu dilakukan oleh sepupu _kecil_ nya itu secepat _Flash _dan _Quicksilver _dengan hasil yang benar-benar _kinclong_, entah merek pembersih apa yang ia gunakan. Tugas Mikasa hanya rutin mengecek ataupun membenarkan atap yang rusak.

"SILAKAN KELUARKAN WARNA HIJAU!" kejut si paman dengan melempar kartu ke arah muka Mikasa, yang dilempar tidak terlihat ekspresinya seperti apa karena tertutup rambut dan juga syal merahnya. "_Oi, oi, oi, _kartuku tinggal dua loh~ kalau aku menang aku akan memberikan syarat yang lebih pada teman-temanmu yang akan menginap itu~" seringai terlihat dibibirnya. Urat kesal terlihat didahi Mikasa, dia tau kalau pamannya ini sangat jahil untuk umurnya yang sebentar lagi memasuki kepala lima itu.

Teringat pada hari pertamanya pindah ke rumah ini, dengan jahilnya pamannya itu menyuruh untuk membagikan kue kering yang kelihatan lezat pada tetangga di sekitar yang ternyata memiliki rasa asin itu. Malu mengingat hal tersebut, apalagi ketika pamannya meminta maaf kepada para tetangga dan beralasan kalau yang membuat kue itu adalah Mikasa. _Sialan._ Jika Mikasa terlebih dahulu mencoba kuenya mungkin tidak akan terjadi hal seperti itu. Tapi sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu.

"_Oi _Kenny, kau harus memasukkan bersih-bersih seluruh rumah hingga tidak ada satu pun debu yang menempel pada syaratmu itu!" sepupunya menyahut sembari menggambil kartu yang masih tertumpuk itu, ternyata ia tidak memiliki warna hijau. Jika dilihat lebih teliti kursi yang didudukinya memiliki bantalan tambahan karena tubuhnya yang cukup pendek itu. Meja yang mereka gunakan itu cukup tinggi karena menyesuaikan tinggi Kenny dan Mikasa. Mau tak mau ia harus menambah bantalan supaya menyeimbangi tinggi mereka, setidaknya pantatnya terasa lebih empuk dibanding yang lain.

"Hei," Mikasa mendelik, ingin protes, ia juga sudah tau arti kata _bersih _yang sepupunya maksud itu adalah ketika semuanya terlihat seperti baru. Yang ada bukannya kegiatan menginap semalam yang biasanya hanya diisi dengan mengobrol dan menggosip tentang gebetan atau mantan, berubah menjadi kegiatan bersih-bersih tanpa ampun itu. Sesaat Mikasa bersyukur karena dibesarkan oleh orangtua yang normal dan menjadikan ia gadis normal pada umumnya, belum ia sadari saja kalau dirinya sendiri juga memiliki sifat yang aneh. Hanya waktu. yang akan membuka semua itu.

.

.

*Zomblooh*

.

.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh dibilang, teman-temannya pun sangat tidak ingin menginap di sini. Pasalnya mereka takut dengan sepupu pendeknya ─Levi. Pernah sekali mereka melihat dia sedang menendangi Eren tanpa ampun yang sewaktu itu hampir membuat kebakaran di kompleks karena petasannya itu. Hal itu juga Mikasa rasanya selalu ingin memukul wajahnya itu.

"_Oi _ Levi, hal yang seperti itu mana seru!" Kenny mengipas-ngipas mukanya dengan dua kartu uno yang tersisa, melihat dengan sebal ke arah keponakannya itu. Yang diajak bicara memperlihatkan wajah terganggu dengan tangan yang masih mengambil kartu, ternyata dia masih belum menemukan warna hijau _toh, _padahal ditangannya sudah ada setumpuk kartu. _Kasihan. _Sedangkan Mikasa diam saja, fokus menyusun strategi supaya menang.

"_Oi, _apa kau tidak mengerti? Teman Mikasa itu teman dari bocah barbar Eren yang hampir membuat kebakaran. Mereka pasti juga sama barbarnya, bagaimana kalau rumah ini akan hancur setelah mereka menginap nanti?"

"Levi imajinasimu selalu begitu liar bukan? Tapi bukankah kalau begitu malah akan bertambah asyik? Satu atau dua kecelakaan tidak akan membuat seseorang kapok, hahaha."

"C_ih, _otakmu masih sama anehnya seperti dulu. Atau malah bertambah parah."

"_Oi, oi, oi, _bukankah itu hal yang tidak sopan diucapkan pada pamanmu?"

.

.

*Zomblooh*

.

.

Mikasa tersenyum, mereka tidak melihatnya karena tertutupi syalnya itu. Rasanya tidak buruk juga, atau bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Walaupun rumah ini selalu dihiasi dengan perdebatan tapi ia tau bahwa mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain, mungkin perdebatan itulah yang membuat saling mengerti satu sama lain atau sekadar bentuk komunikasi. Mikasa tidak memiliki adik atau pun kakak maka ia tidak pernah bertengkar dengan siapapun, rasanya menyenangkan merasakan pertengkaran seperti ini.

Rasanya ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan syarat yang akan diberikan pamannya itu, yang penting acara menginap akan terlaksana. Mikasa yakin teman-temannya pun tidak keberatan dengan kondisi apapun, asalkan mereka tetap berkumpul bersama. Tapi tunggu dulu, Mikasa mengingat suatu hal yang penting. Dia baru ingat setiap Sabtu malam pamannya itu pergi untuk bekerja. Hati Mikasa menjerit bahagia, kenapa ia bisa lupa hal yang penting itu. Dengan nafas lega ia akhirnya terbebas pikiran dari gangguan pamannya nanti. Ia dan teman-temannya tidak akan merasakan sifat jahil yang keterlaluan dari pamannya itu.

Mikasa menyenderkan punggungnya, badannya sudah terasa santai memikirkan acara menginapnya akan berjalan lancar. Ia membuang nafas lagi dan memerhatikan dua orang didepannya yang masih adu mulut itu. Sekali lagi Mikasa tersenyum melihatnya. _Eh, _tunggu dulu. _Memang benar kalau pamannya itu bekerja setiap Sabtu malam, tapi melihat bagaimana sifatnya itu bagaimana kalau dia sengaja meliburkan diri dan diam di rumah menunggu menjahili teman-temannya itu?_

Senyum manisnya tergantikan dengan muka _horror _yang ia perlihatkan. Badan Mikasa seketika kaku kembali, dia duduk dengan tegak dan melihat kartu yang ada ditangannya. Ia harus menang, pikirnya. Ia tidak ingin teman-teman dijahili pamannya dan trauma untuk kali keduanya oleh keluarganya itu, _amit-amit. _Akhirnya ia melanjutkan menyusun strategi, masih ditemani dengan suara paman dan sepupunya yang semakin memanas, juga dengan satu tangan yang masih sibuk mencari warna hijau yang belum ketemu sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Hahahaha, halo saya bawa fanfiksi baru lagi nih berbekal 48 _promft _dari salah satu kating saya 5 tahun silam yang baru saya kerjakan/_slap_ . Atau bisa dibilang saya buat ulang karena cerita sebelumnya lebih banyak sedihnya dan saya masih gak _mood _sama cerita sedih. Jadi bakal ada 48 chapter total dan tiap _chapter_ bakal menceritakan tokoh, _genre_, dan _pairing_ yang berbeda. Semoga saya konsisten nulisnya, dan gak hilang bertahun-tahun lagi _uhuk._

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudi membaca cerita ini, jangan lupa untuk meberi kritik dan saran di kotak bawah ya! Jika berkenan silakan mengikuti dan menyukai cerita ini~~

.

.

.

Zombloooh, _sign out~_


End file.
